Just Dream
by Dazelf
Summary: [END] Singkatnya Donghae mendapati mimpi buruk tentang Hyukjae,, / EunHae, Hae!Uke / YAOI / Twoshot..
1. Chapter 1

**:: JUST DREAM ::**

 **Lee Donghae , Lee Hyukjae & Other member SJ**

 **-EUNHAE-**

 **Romance, Friendship**

 **Disclaimer : just Own the Story**

 **Warn : BoysxBoys,** **BoysLove, Typo(s), Mainstream, Abal, Hae!Uke.**

…

A/N : Hai,, Hai,,, Hai…. setelah sekian lama hiatus… 1 bulan? 3 bulan? ._. akhirnya Nana bisa menciptakan FF lagi setelah perjuangan ketik-delete-ketik-delete, close-open Ms. Word… :D  
Jangan aneh ya sama penulisan dalam cerita ini, maklumi Nana yang agak canggung sama namanya menulis. Idenya juga agak mainstream..

…

…

…

Donghae dan Hyukjae kali ini menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan berjalan-jalan di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan. Bukan termasuk kencan sebenarnya, hanya Hyukjae yang tengah bosan di dalam dorm. Sehingga ia mengajak Donghae untuk mengisi waktu luang mereka untuk menikmati udara awal musim gugur tahun ini.

Mereka daritadi hanya mengitari tempat itu tampak tak berniat sama sekali untuk mengunjungi salah satu toko yang berada disana. Biarkan saja, toh Donghae juga malas untuk berbelanja.

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingin membeli apapun?"

Donghae menggeleng dan terus berjalan, mengikuti kemana arah kakinya berjalan. Sedangkan disampingnya Hyukjae mendesah. Donghae terlihat kurang suka dengan ajakan Hyukjae sejak tadi, apa ia salah memaksa Donghae untuk ikut.

"Kalau kau ingin pulang, kita bisa pulang sekarang"

"Tidak Hyukkie, aku hanya gerah. Memakai masker dengan topi dan jaket seperti ini di musim panas sangat membuatku pengap"

Hyukjae tersenyum kecil mendengarnya, karena itukah Donghae terlihat dingin. Padahal Hyukjae menginginkan Donghae menjadi penghiburnya hari ini.

"Ingin Ice Cream?"

"Kita bukan anak kecil lagi, bahkan kita mulai tua. Jangan menawariku seperti aku masih di umur belasan tahun" ujar Donghae sedikit menengok ke arah Hyukjae kesal. Bahkan mereka akan memasuki militer –hanya Hyukjae sih, sedangkan dia memasuki kepolisian- sekitar beberapa hari lagi.

Mendengarnya Hyukjae merasa sedikit tersinggung, walau bagaimanapun umur bukan menjadi masalah untuk menikmati ice cream bukan? Apakah ia salah dengan menawari ice cream yang memang menjadi salah satu kenikmatan untuk dinikmati di musim seperti ini…

"Jangan mengingatkanku kalau aku akan berpisah denganmu selama 2 tahun Lee Donghae" sahut Hyukjae berhasil menarik Donghae untuk mengingat pada sebuah perpisahan yang akan terjadi ketika tanggal di beberapa hari kemudian tiba.

Donghae berhenti berjalan, membuat Hyukjae juga ikut berhenti dan tanpa di aba-aba berbelok menghadap Donghae yang sekarang malah terlihat menunduk..

"Hyukkie.."

"Hmm.."

Donghae mendongak untuk menatap Hyukjae. "Sepertinya aku benar-benar butuh ice cream gara-gara kau" Meninju dada Hyukjae pelan.

"Aku tau, jangan menangis. Cengeng sekali." Ejek Hyukjae tanpa mempermasalahkan tinjuan Donghae yang tidak terasa sama sekali kemudian menarik tangan Donghae untuk mengikutinya, menuju tempat dimana penjual ice cream berada.

Setelah mendapatkan ice cream yang masing-masing mereka inginkan, kini mereka sampai pada sebuah bangku taman yang sedikit berjarak dari daerah toko-toko berderet. Mereka memilih disana karena terdapat sebuah pohon yang dapat mereka naungi dari sengatan matahari.

"Lain kali, kita benar-benar harus menjadi bebas…" ucap Donghae tiba-tiba disela ia yang dalam proses menghabiskan ice creamnya. Hyukjae yang mendengar menjadi terkekeh pelan.

"Kau saja yang berlebihan, Apa aku terlihat menyamar? Bahkan tadi aku sempat melihat mereka mengambil foto kita"

Donghae sedikit mencibir "Wajahku berminyak. Sudahlah, yang pasti wajahku sedang jelek siang ini"

Dan hal itu langsung mengundang gelak tawa dari Hyukjae. Benar, Hyukjae siang itu hanya memakai kaos lengan pendek berwarna hitam tanpa memakai topi atau masker. Berbeda dengan Donghae yang memakai kaos polos putih dan diluarnya memakai jaket hitam, tidak terlalu tebal memang tapi cukup panas di awal cuaca seperti ini.

"Fansmu tidak akan kabur hanya karena wajah jelekmu Hae"

"Tetap saja"

Hyukjae terlihat beranjak setelah ice creamnya habis, ia menengok ke arah Donghae yang bertanya padanya…

"Mau kemana?"

"Hanya ke depan sana, habiskan saja ice creammu. Tunggulah aku disini." Ucap Hyukjae sambil menunjuk salah satu toko di deretan dekat jalan raya. Sepertinya toko aksesoris kalau Donghae tidak salah lihat.

Donghae hanya mengangguk, matanya mengikuti kemana Hyukjae melangkah yang kemudian masuk ke dalam toko yang dimaksudnya tadi… Melihatnya Donghae mengedikkan bahunya, tidak terlalu memikirkan untuk apa Hyukjae masuk ke sana. Ia lebih suka menghabiskan ice creamnya yang tinggal satu lahapan lagi.

"Donghae !"

Belum lama, mungkin baru 10 menit setelah Hyukjae benar-benar meninggalkannya duduk dibangku taman itu, sekarang Donghae sudah bisa melihat Hyukjae yang melambaikan tangan padanya dengan membawa sesuatu di tangan kirinya yang terlihat menggantung di jari-jari Hyukjae.

Mata Donghae memicing sebelum mengenali jika itu adalah sebuah gantungan yang memiliki ikon ikan kecil yang Donghae sukai dan Hyukjae sukai, hanya 2 buah, dan itu dipastikan untuk Hyukaje sendiri dan dirinya.

Hah,,, Jangan lagi membicarakan tentang umur. Ada waktu dimana Donghae masih saja menggemari ikan yang bernama nemo di salah satu film barat itu. Ia akan menjadi seperti pemuda yang manis dan bertingkah seperti anak kecil.

Hampir saja ia akan bersorak jika saja Donghae tidak ingat dimana ia berada..

Diseberang, Hyukjae terlihat berseri-seri mendapati Donghae yang merespon baik dengan apa yang baru ia beli. Sejujurnya ia tidak bermaksud membeli benda kecil di tangan kirinya sekarang. Tapi karena sebuah ikonnya yang selalu mengingatkan ia pada Donghae dan dirinya sendiri membuat ia memutuskan untuk membeli barang mungil itu.

Donghae menghampiri Hyukjae dengan berjalan menuju ke sisi jalan, menunggu Hyukjae yang akan menyebrang jalan. Senyumnya terkembang di balik masker yang ia pakai, itu sudah terlihat dari matanya yang menyipit.

Matanya hanya terfokus pada Hyukjae yang juga melayangkan senyum pada Donghae. Tapi semua seakan tidak sesuai dengan jalan cerita.

Donghae menyadari seseorang yang berjalan cepat dari arah samping kanan Hyukjae, dengan sengaja dan dengan kilat mendorong Hyukjae menuju jalan raya yang masih belum waktunya pejalan kaki untuk menyebrang.

Semua terlihat cepat oleh Donghae ketika Hyukjae jatuh terduduk di jalan aspal dan dari arah kiri atau belakang tubuh Hyukjae yang jatuh menghadap kanan jalan terdapat sebuah mobil spot cukup terlihat mahal sedang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Donghae merasa tubuhnya kaku saat itu juga sampai teriakannya setelah itu tak bisa ia tahan lagi….

"HYUKKIEEE!"

…

"HYUKKIEEE!"

Donghae seperti tersedot dalam sebuah lubang hitam setelah teriakannya tersebut sebelum menyadari jika ia sekarang sedang berbaring di atas ranjangnya, dengan nafas memburu juga keringat yang tak bisa dikatakan sedikit.

Apalagi ketika mendapati Hyukjae yang terduduk disampingnya, dengan raut wajah khawatir sedetik setelah ia menyadari keberadaan Hyukjae.

"Kau kenapa Hae…" tanya Hyukjae. Sedikit terkejut dengan teriakan Donghae yang tiba-tiba, membuat ia yang semula berkutat dengan buku ceritanya sekarang memfokuskan pandangannya pada Donghae.

"Hyukkiee…."

"Ya, aku Hyukjae. Kau kenapa?" tanya Hyukjae sekali lagi.

Donghae tidak langsung menjawab, nafasnya masih terlihat memburu dan terlihat susah sekali. Matanya menatap Hyukjae penuh arti yang membuat Hyukjae penasaran.

"Kenapa kau menyebut namaku?"

Donghae menggeleng pelan dan nampak ragu, sedang memikirkan apakah yang baru saja terjadi dan bertanya-tanya kenapa ia bisa berada dikamarnya dengan Hyukjae disisinya.

"Kau bermimpi buruk?" tebak Hyukjae yang kali ini menyadarkan Donghae akan sebuah kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Di mimpinya.

Tanpa menjawab, Hyukjae sepertinya sudah mengerti. Ia tersenyum kecil pada Donghae yang masih saja setia menatap wajahnya.

"Aku akan mengambil minum dulu" Hyukjae akan beranjang dari sisi ranjang Donghae, tapi tdak terlaksana saat Donghae menahannya.

"Temani aku"

"Aku hanya mengambil minum setelah itu kau bisa istirahat kembali"

Tapi Donghae hanya menggeleng, tidak mau. Kalau sudah seperti ini Donghae benar-benar berperan layaknya anak kecil. Hyukjae sudah hafal dengan itu semua.

Tak ada cara lain selain menuruti Donghae sehingga ia mengangguk dan beranjak sebentar untuk menutup pintu kamar Donghae.

Tanpa meminta izin lagi Hyukjae ikut naik ke atas ranjang Donghae dan berbaring disebelah Donghae. Sudah, Hyukjae hanya akan menemani tidur Donghae tapi sepertinya Donghae masih dalam mode tidak baik setelah mimpi buruknya.

Donghae memeluk pinggang Hyukjae dengan sekali tarikan, kepalanya nampak tenggelam di bahu lengan Hyukjae. Sontak hal itu membuat Hyukjae terkejut, tapi ia tau kalau Donghae menginginkan pelukan.

Maka dari itu ia membalas pelukan itu dan mengusap-usap bahu Donghae pelan.

"Jangan turunkan berat badanmu, tapi aku berharap otot dilenganmu akan sedikit berkurang" canda Hyukjae karena memang ia terlihat susah sekali untuk memeluk Donghae karena lengan Donghae yang cukup besar melebihi dirinya.

"Hmm,,,"

"Baiklah, baiklah… kau bisa tidur lagi sekarang. Aku harap besok pagi kau sudah baikan"

Hening…

Nafas Donghae masih terasa hangat di bahu Hyukjae, membuat Hyukjae menarik selimut agar tetap dapat melindungi tubuh Donghae dan juga dirinya dari hawa malam.

"Aku melihatmu…" gumam Donghae dengan suara seraknya tiba-tiba.

Menarik nafas sejenak, Donghae memejamkan matanya dan kembali melanjutkan… "Aku melihatmu dijalan raya."

"sssttt…."

Cerita seperti ini sudah banyak sekali Hyukjae dengar, ia mengerti kelanjutan dari apa yang dikatakan Donghae. Maka dari itu sebaiknya ia hentikan saja, Hyukjae renggangkan pelukan mereka agar dirinya dapat melihat wajah Donghae. Dengan gelengan ia tersenyum kecil pada Donghae sebelum tangannya mengambil sebuah sapu tangan kecil di samping bantal yang Donghae pakai.

"Kau demam, wajar jika kau bermimpi buruk. Tadi malam saja kata Leeteuk hyung kau mengigau memanggil-manggil eommamu. Tsk anak kecil"

Dengan telaten Hyukjae mengusap wajah Donghae yang basah oleh keringat dingin, berlanjut ke lehernya kemudian.

"Lain kali, kalau sakit kau harus bersedia minum obat. Lihat, sampai malam kembali kau belum sembuh-sembuh juga dari kemarin." Nasehat Hyukjae, "Jangan hanya pamer kantong infus atau lenganmu yang ditusuk di SNS, membuat anak orang kahwatir itu salah"

Donghae yang sedari tadi hanya diam terdengar menghela nafasnya keras-keras, agar Hyukjae menyadari jika ini bukan saatnya untuk saling sindir. Donghae baru menyadari kalau badannya memang sedikit tidak enak dan kepalanya amat pening yang setelahnya hanya ringisan yang ada ketika akan membalas Hyukjae.

Tangannya yang biasa suka memukul Hyukjae sekarang hanya dapat menyenggol lengan Hyukjae saja.

"Ouh,,, Donghae baby benar-benar sakit eoh."

"Aku benar-benar bermimpi buruk tadi!" suara Donghae itu lebih berat dari Hyukjae, dan ditambah sakit seperti ini. Suara Donghae semakin terdengar aneh di telinga Hyukjae. Tapi bukan itu yang dipermasalahkan. Hyukjae salah. Sepertinya Donghae sedang serius.

"Dan sungguh aku berharap tidak akan terjadi hal yang seperti mimpiku tadi. Hyukkie."

Hyukjae menjadi serba salah jika begini, ia menatap Donghae sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya pelan,

Hyukaje mengerti dengan perasaan Donghae, jika itu sudah menyangkut dirinya dan seluruh orang terdekat Donghae. Maka akan menjadi hal serius kalau Donghae yang berbicara.

Hyukjae tak tau apa yang sebenarnya Donghae mimpikan secara keseluruhan, tapi sepertinya hal buruk telah terjadi di mimpi Donghae. Yang bisa Hyukjae lakukan sekarang hanya dapat memberi Donghae pelukan saja.

"Tidurlah, aku ada disini"

_ToBeContinue_

…

 **Ini twoshot kok… Jadi sudah pasti masih bersambung… :)**

 **Sebenarnya ada yang kangen atau inget gak sih sama Nana… Gak ya? /Nangis dipojokan/**

 **Jelek ya ceritanya? Nana yakin feelnya gak bakal dapet, orang Nana maksa'in perasaan *eh**

 **Yang pasti ini FF pertama setelah bersemedi(?) ya… dan FF sebelum Hyukjae pergi untuk Wamil :(**

 **Chapter 2 nanti akan Nana percepat, jadi jangkanya mungkin cuman 2 atau 3 hari…**

 **Jangan lupa sertakan Review kalian setelah membaca.**

 **12102015**


	2. Chapter 2

**:: JUST DREAM ::**

 **Lee Donghae , Lee Hyukjae & Other member SJ**

 **Romance, Friendship**

 **Disclaimer : just Own the Story**

 **Warn : BoysxBoys,** **BoysLove, Typo(s), Mainstream, Abal, Hae!Uke.**

…

A/N : ini hanya fiksi yang sedikit Nana tambahin dengan kehidupan nyata. Jadi dimohon jangan merasa aneh. Dan untuk kesalahan dalam penulisan mungkin banyak ditemukan karena belum Nana edit di beberapa bagian.

…

…

Sepertinya Hyukjae harus bersyukur karena Donghae sudah terlihat sehat kembali pagi ini, setidaknya Donghae sudah bisa pergi dari kamarnya. Bahkan sudah dapat berpindah dorm dari dorm atas ke dorm bawah. Karena hari ini sesungguhnya mereka memiliki jadwal.

"Makanlah yang banyak, jangan sampai kau sakit lagi" Nasehat dari Yesung dijawab anggukan oleh Donghae.

Bukan berarti sembuhnya Donghae membuat Hyukjae lega sepenuhnya, ia masih saja melihat wajah murung di wajah Donghae seperti tadi malam. Perasaannya menjadi tidak tenang melihatnya.

Hyukjae berinisiatif mencairkan suasana dengan mengangsurkan sesendok nasi beserta lauknya pada Donghae yang terlihat hanya mengaduk-aduk makanannya dan hanya sedikit saja memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

Donghae menoleh pada Hyukjae yang dibalas Hyukjae dengan senyuman dan kembali mengangsurkan sendok tersebut ke depan mulut Donghae.

"Nanti kita memiliki latihan, kau tidak ingin merusak latihan terakhir kita sebelum wamil kan?"

Kembali lagi, Hyukjae sepertinya salah berucap sampai membuat Donghae berkaca-kaca. Bahkan ia sampai mendapat tatapan dari member lain karena membuat Donghae bersedih.

Walau begitu, Donghae masih menerima sesuap nasi dari Hyukjae itu dan melanjutkan makannya kembali tanpa membalas tatapan member lain padanya.

Semua yang berada di meja makan tersebut menghela nafas, mungkin kalau ada Ryeowook yang sudah tinggal bersama orang tuanya itu akan menangis melihat Donghae. Bukan karena sedih melihat Donghae tapi ia sedih karena akan ditinggal kedua _hyung_ kesayangannya wamil.

Mengingat Ryeowook membuat Hyukjae bertanya pada Donghae, "Apa makanannya tidak enak?"

Donghae hanya menggeleng untuk menjawab. Lagi, Hyukjae menghela nafas.

"Aku sudah selesai, akan aku tunggu kau di tempat latihan Hae"

Hyukjae beranjak dari tempat duduknya, meraih tasnya dan akan berjalan menjauh dari meja makan sebelum Donghae menahan kepergiannya.

"Kita pergi bersama, aku sudah selesai makan. Tunggu aku dimobil, aku akan mengambil tasku diatas."

Hyukjae tersenyum mendengarnya, "Aku akan ikut keatas."

"Baiklah, _Hyungdeul_. Kami berangkat" pamit Hyukjae.

Donghae membungkuk untuk berundur diri dari acara makan mereka, member lain menganggukkan kepalanya.

Leeteuk yang melihat Donghae membungkuk seperti itu segera mengusak kepala Donghae dan berkata "Kenapa kau menjadi kaku seperti itu huh? Hati-hati di jalan ya" kemudian tersenyum pada Hyukjae dan Donghae.

Dan merekapun akhirnya pergi dari dorm bawah.

…

Entah hanya pemikiran Hyukjae atau memang kalau Donghae akhir-akhir ini seperti terlalu menempel padanya.

Bukan, bukannya ia tak suka . Tentu saja Hyukjae amat senang melihat Donghae yang notabene adalah kekasihnya sendiri bersikap seperti ini. Tapi ini terlalu tiba-tiba, Donghae bukanlah seorang yang suka menunjukkan kemesraan mereka ke hadapan orang lain. Hanya ketika mereka sedang berada diatas panggunglah Donghae melakukannya dan itu untuk fanservice.

"Kau kenapa hm..?"

Contohnya adalah sekarang, Hyukjae bahkan baru saja menyelesaikan pemotretannya dan baru masuk ke dalam kamar. Tanpa diduga Donghae berada duduk di atas ranjangnya dan meminta peluk. Tentu saja Hyukjae turuti jika tidak ingin suasana hati Donghae makin rusak…

"Aku baik"

"Tapi kau aneh Hae.." sergah Hyukjae "Kau tau, kau terlalu sering minta peluk akhir-akhir ini. Selalu ingin aku temani dan selalu menyuruhku untuk hati-hati, ada apa denganmu?"

Donghae menghela nafas dan bersandar pada bahu Hyukjae, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya dari tatapan Hyukjae padanya.

Apakah sikap Donghae terlalu terlihat berbeda dimata Hyukjae, Donghae sendiri bingung kenapa ia bersikap seperti sekarang. Donghae tidak bisa menjawab. Sehingga ia lebih memilih diam tanpa membalas ucapan Hyukjae.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak ingin memberitahuku, Apa yang ingin kita lakukan setelah ini? Apa hanya berdiam di kamar ini?" Tanya Hyukjae kembali tanpa mempermasalahkan pertanyaannya tadi yang tak mendapat balasan.

"Kita sebentar lagi akan wamil, kata Leeteuk _hyung_ lebih baik kita tidak keluar" jawab Donghae masih pada posisinya.

"hmm, aku memiliki jadwal untuk potong rambut lusa"

Donghae mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Hyukjae dan terlihat berfikir sebelum wajahnya berubah muram,

"Itu 4 hari lagi kau akan masuk militer!"

Hyukjae mengangguk. "lalu?"

"Hari cepat sekali berlalu" gumam Donghae membuat Hyukjae tersenyum sebelum menarik tangan Donghae untuk mengikutinya keluar kamar.

"Ikut aku,"

"Hei, kalian akan kemana?" seru Kyuhyun yang kebetulan berada di ruang tengah dan melihat Donghae dan Hyukjae akan keluar.

"Jalan…" jawab singkat Hyukjae sebelum menghilang dari pintu dorm dengan Donghae.

…

"Masih siang, dan aku sangat ingin menikmati ice cream" ucap Hyukjae ketika mereka sudah sampai didepan sebuah bangunan penjual ice cream.

Donghae yang sedari tadi diam tanpa bertanya kemanakah Hyukjae membawanya sempat bingung kenapa Hyukjae menghentikan mobilnya didepan sebuah bangunan teman Hyukjae yang menjual waffle dan semacamnya.

Tapi setelah Hyukjae mengutarakan alasannya Donghae sempat terkejut. Fikirannya tiba-tiba mengingat mimpi yang dialaminya tempo hari. Donghae sungguh sangat menghidari hal-hal tentang mimpinya tapi kenapa sekarang Hyukjae melakukan salah satu yang terjadi didalam mimpinya.

"Hae…"

"Donghae…"

Hyukjae mengggoyang-goyangkan tangannya didepan wajah Donghae setelah melihat Donghae tak merespon panggilannya, Donghae melamun.

Setelah Donghae mengerjap dan menoleh kearahnya, Hyukjaepun mengajak Donghae untuk turun dari mobil dan masuk kesana.

Donghae tampak enggan untuk keluar dari mobil, tapi Hyukjae sudah mengajaknya keluar. Tidak mungkin ia tiba-tiba menolak dan meminta pulang.

"Ayo Hae.."

Donghae mengangkat kepalanya melihat Hyukjae menunjukkan gummy smile'nya yang mau tak mau membuat Donghae akhirnya tersenyum walau kecil dan akhirnya mengikuti langkah kaki Hyukjae didepannya. Donghae tidak terlalu suka jika mereka harus bergandengan tangan, oleh karena itu Hyukjae berjalan terlebih dahulu.

Tapi sepertinya berbeda untuk sekarang. Donghae berjalan cepat menyusul Hyukjae, menarik lengan Hyukjae dan menggandengnya untuk berjalan disampingnya.

Sedetik setelah Hyukjae masuk ke dalam, teman Hyukjae menyapanya dan sedikit berbincang-bincang sebelum Hyukjae akhirnya mengajak Donghae untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan yang lebih privasi yang memang disediakan untuk beberapa orang yang mungkin saja menginginkan suasana yang lebih tenang. Ruangan tersebut tidak tertutup, hanya saja lebih nyaman.

Donghae tetap saja pada sifatnya akhir-akhir ini, lebih banyak diam dan ingin selalu didekat Hyukjae. Ia tidak mau untuk duduk berseberangan dengan Hyukjae seperti biasanya. Ia kali ini duduk disamping Hyukjae. Tidak ada hal penting yang mereka bicarakan sampai ice cream yang mereka pesan datang.

Donghae hanya memesan porsi kecil dengan rasa coklat sedangkan Hyukjae memesan porsi sedang dengan rasa strawberry.

Mungkin memang Donghae terlihat biasa saja, tapi sebenarnya dia amat gelisah semenjak Hyukjae mengajaknya kesini. Memang berbeda dengan kejadian dalam mimpinya, tapi ia orangnya memiliki kekhawatiran berlebih tentang sesuatu. Maka dari itu Donghae tidak bisa untuk tidak memikirkan hal ini.

"Maaf, bukannya kau tadi sudah mengatakan jika lebih baik kita di dorm, tapi aku malah mengajakmu keluar." Ucap Hyukjae tiba-tiba, membuat Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hyukjae.

Melihat wajah Hyukjae sekarang semakin membuat Donghae tidak bisa menutupi kekhawatirannya. Maka iapun dengan cepat menunduk dan menutup kedua matanya, mengusir pikiran-pikiran aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Kau tidak apa Hae.."

Donghae tidak bisa terus seperti ini, bersikap aneh pada kekasihnya, menempati perasaan buruk disetiap harinya, dan membuat kekasihnya ikut khawatir.

"Hyukkie…"

"Hmm.."

"Apa kau memiliki musuh?" tanya Donghae sambil mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Hyukjae. Sudah Donghae putuskan untuk bercerita pada Hyukjae. Hyukjae adalah tempatnya berkeluh kesah dari dulu, mana mungkin ia dapat menampung mimpi buruknya tentang Hyukjae dari orangnya sendiri. Mungkin saja setelah ia bercerita maka hatinya akan sedikit lega.

Hyukjae mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. "Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

"Ada kau dimimpiku saat aku demam kemarin, dan ada orang yang membuatku berteriak memanggil namamu. Dia mendorongmu ke jalan raya" ucap Donghae kemudian menceritakan mimpinya lebih rinci pada Hyukjae.

Hyukjae nampak sedikit terkejut mendengarnya, tidak sampai Hyukjae mengira ternyata terdapat orang ketiga di dalam mimpi Donghae dan orang tersebutlah yang merubah mimpi Donghae menjadi buruk…

Tapi Hyukjae sepertinya dapat mengendalikan dirinya, ia tak mau Donghae menjadi semakin gelisah hanya karena dirinya yang tidak mengerti tentang arti dari mimpi Donghae.

Tangan Hyukjaepun terangkat untuk mengusap pipi Donghae, ia berikan Donghae senyum tenangnya. Mungkin ini yang membuat Donghae berubah menjadi pendiam dan berubah menjadi amat manja padanya. Hyukjae akhirnya mengerti.

"Tidak semua mimpi buruk akan menjadi kenyataan Hae."

Donghae nampak menggeleng. "Aku jelas takut pada waktu itu."

"Itu hanya bunga tidur, kau pada waktu itu sedang demam. Tidak akan ada yang terjadi padaku"

Hiks…

Hiks…

Hyukjae nampak menarik nafas ketika didengarnya Donghae terisak, Ia bawa Donghae ke dalam pelukannya dan memberi usapan pada punggung dan rambut belakang Donghae.

Hyukjae bukan orang yang dengan mudah membuat perasaan orang berubah dalam sekejap, Donghaepun juga bukan orang yang dengan mudah terhipnotis oleh sebuah ia lakukan baru saja bukan berarti apa-apa bagi Donghae, tapi yang pasti Hyukjae tau kalau Donghae ingin dirinya atau mereka tetap bersama.

"Aku minta maaf untuk sekali lagi karena mengajakmu kemari dan mengingatkanmu tentang hal tersebut. Apa kau ingin kita seperti ini?"

"hiks… maksudmu seperti apa?" Donghae mendongakkan kepalanya dan tak sampai membuat pelukan mereka terlepas begitu saja.

"Hanya hari ini waktu kita ada sebelum aku pergi wamil dan kita akan berpisah selama 2 tahun, Jangan bersedih dan aku yakin kalau aku akan baik-baik saja"ucap Hyukaje mencoba meyakinkan Donghae untuk tidak memikirkan kembali mimpi Donghae tentang dirinya tersebut.

"Kenapa kau masih saja cengeng huh?" goda Hyukjae, tersenyum jail pada Donghae dengan menyentil hidung Donghae.

"Aku tidak" elak Donghae walau masih saja terdengar sesenggukan, Ia usap pipinya yang nampak basah dengan cepat.

"Baiklah, Aku tidak melihatmu menangis." Kata Hyukjae dan tersenyum melihat Donghae yang cemberut. Setidaknya ia dapat merubah mood Donghae untuk saat ini.

…

"Donghae! Berikan bolanya padaku!"

Ketika sorenya member lain mengajak untuk bermain sepak bola, Donghaelah yang paling bersemangat untuk ikut. Otomatis Hyukjae juga ditarik Donghae untuk ikut.

Kali ini Hyukjae senang karena Donghae akhirnya dapat melupakan masalah tentang siang tadi. Nampaknya ucapan Hyukjae berhasil membuat Donghae tidak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut.

Diam-diam Hyukjae tersenyum ketika mengingat Donghae yang hari kemarin selalu menginginkannya walaupun mereka sedang ada jadwal.

"Kangin _hyung_! Disini!"

Hyukjae menepi dan duduk disamping tasnya yang merangkap menjadi tas Donghae juga, mengambil sebuah botol mineral sebelum meneguknya dengan sekali minum.

Hah,,,

Waktu semakin cepat berlalu, hanya kurang dari 3 hari sebelum Hyukjae memasuki militer, dan kurang dari 5 hari Donghae juga akan pergi untuk memasuki kepolisian.

Kekhawatiran Hyukjae tentang sikap Donghae sudah hilang, ia dapat sedikit lega untuk meninggalkan Donghae dan berdoa agar Donghae dapat menjaga dirinya juga disaat ia menjalankan tugasnya nanti.

Donghae sudah memeritahukan harapannya untuk mereka, harapan kekasihnya memang sederhana, tapi Donghae selalu menegaskan bahwa Hyukjae tidak sendiri. Ada Donghae, ada ELF dan ada para member beserta keluarga. Tidak akan ada yang meninggalkan Hyukjae mengingat Hyukjae selalu merasa khawatir juga jika ia akan sendiri ketika kembali nanti.

Semoga mereka dapat menjalaninya dengan lancar tanpa beban.

"YA!"

Bola yang melayang itu melintasi pagar lapangan sepak bola akibat tendangan yang terlalu keras dari Kangin. Hyukjae yang melihatpun segera berdiri dan berniat mengambil bola tersebut. "Aku yang ambil"

"eoh…."

Bola itu menggelinding menuju ke tepi jalan raya, Donghae yang menatap dari kejauhan merasa matanya buram. Ia menggeleng sebelum berlari mengejar Hyukjae, ikut berniat mengambil bola tersebut.

"Tapi kenapa….."

Dada Donghae bergemuruh kala bola tersebut tak kunjung berhenti sampai mendarat pada jalanan beraspal. Sedangkan Hyukjae tetap terlihat akan mengambil bola tersebut walau ia belum menapaki jalan beraspal.

"Hyukkiee…" Donghae bergumam, perasaan yang sempat hilang kembali muncul ke permukaan membuat kegelisahannya tak bisa ia tahan.

Jalanan tersebut memang bukan jalan raya utama di kawasan mereka bermain sepak bola, tetapi tetap saja akan ada mobil yang akan melewati jalanan itu. Hyukaje nampak tak terlalu peduli, ia hanya perlu mengambil bola sepak kan?

Memang tidak akan ada yang tau apa yang terjadi di selanjutnya. Donghaepun tidak tau, tapi mimpinya terasa amat nyata sekarang ketika sebuah mobil terlihat melaju dari arah barat. Dan suara klakson yang berdengung di telinganya.

Jangan….Jangan….JANGAN!

"HYUKKIEEE!"

…

"Tidak biasanya Donghae pingsan seperti ini. Kau apakan dia Hyuk"

"Dia hanya terlalu khawatir padaku _hyung_ "

"Aku baru ingat kalau dia belum makan seharian kemarin"

"Benarkah? Aku menyesal telah membawanya untuk memakan ice cream"

Donghae mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali, merasa jika kepalanya amat pusing.

"Dia bangun"

"Hae?"

Donghae melenguh sesaat, menarik tangannya untuk memijat dahinya.

"Hae…"

Ada sebuah tangan yang tiba-tiba ikut memijat dahinya, dan sentuhan yang terjadi sangat Donghae kenali. Ini tangan Hyukjae, Hyukkie-nya…

"Hyukkiee…" gumam Donghae masih dengan matanya yang terpejam, mencoba menikmati sentuhan Hyukjae yang mungkin akan sangat ia rindukan.

"hmm…"

"Kau masih hidup?"

Hyukjae terkekeh mendengarnya, apa Donghae sedang mengigau? Tapi dahi Donghae tidak panas.

"Tentu, kau menginginkan aku bagaimana huh?"

"Selalu berada di sampingku"

Mendengarnya membuat Hyukjae tersenyum kecil, Donghae orangnya memang seperti ini bukan? Selalu berkata hal romantis.

"Kau ingin aku gagal menjalani wajib militer hanya karena kau selalu ingin aku bersamamu, begitu?"

Mata Donghae terbuka, nampaknya pusing yang menderanya mulai berkurang. Ia ikut tersenyum kemudian.

"Mengapa kau membawaku ke kamarmu?"

"Agar aku lebih leluasa menjagamu" Hyukjae memberi usapan pada rambut Donghae.

"Maka, kau harus tidur bersamaku" pinta Donghae.

Tapi Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ini sudah pagi Hae. Seharusnya kau yang bangkit dari tidurmu."

Dengan kesal Donghae akhirnya menurut, Ia terduduk di atas ranjang. Kedua tangannya terbuka dihadapan Hyukjae dan merajuk "Berikan aku pelukan."

"Jangan lagi Hae.."

" _Wae~~_ "

"Kau benar-benar berniat membuatku gagal masuk kemiliteran ya" Ucap Hyukjae sebelum akhirnya memberikan pelukan mereka masing-masing.

"Kenapa kau sampai pingsan huh?"

Donghae menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Hyukjae, "Karna kau dan mimpi sialan itu" cicitnya kemudian

"Tidak ada alasan lain?"

Donghae menggeleng. Ia memang merasa kalau ia pingsan karena Hyukjae yang mengambil bola kemarin dan suara klakson mobil.

"Ah, apakah aku harus menunda jadwal wamilku." desah Hyukjae membuat Donghae menarik diri dan mengernyit bingung. " _Wae_?"

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu jangan sekali-kali menurunkan berat badanmu, hanya kecilkan otot lenganmu Hae. Leeteuk _hyung_ mengatakan kau belum makan seharian kemarin." Jelas Hyukjae.

Sedang Donghae hanya mengerjapkan matanya berulangkali dan menyadari kesalahannya, ia menunduk dan berucap maaf telah membuat Hyukjae khawatir.

"Hari ini aku akan pindah dari dorm"

Donghae mendongak, terkejut dengan yang Hyukjae katakan. Apa secepat ini mereka akan berpisah, dan kenapa ia tak tau kalau Hyukjae akan pindah hari ini. Kekasih macam apa dia.

"Aku sudah mengemasi barang-barangku, pukul sepuluh nanti noona akan menjemputku. Jadi Hae.." ucapan Hyukjae terhenti, bibirnya tak bersuara kembali ketika matanya menangkap mata Donghae yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

Hyukjae menghela napas, ditariknya dagu Donghae agar ia dapat melihat lebih jelas wajah Donghae. Dan benar saja, air mata itu meluncur dari mata yang amat Hyukjae sukai. Isakan demi isakan keluar dari mulut Donghae.

"Hae…"

Tangan Hyukjae bergerak menghapusnya. Melihatnya, Hyukjae juga tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menangis. Air matanya sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya tapi ia menahan diri untuk tidak turut terisak. Donghae akan semakin sedih nanti.

"Jangan pernah membuatku khawatir lagi. Kau harus ingat untuk menjaga dirimu nanti saat bertugas. Jangan terlalu memikirkanku, karena aku akan selalu baik-baik saja"

"hikss, mana boleh begitu"

Hyukjae tersenyum simpul, dipeluknya kembali tubuh dihadapannya itu dan membisikkan kata-kata berupa nasehat, keinginannya juga tak lupa kalimat sayang yang ia ingin sampaikan pada Donghae sebelum mereka berpisah.

"Mari bertemu 2 tahun kembali Hae…."

"Hn.."

Mimpi hanyalah sebuah bunga tidur, semua akan baik-baik saja. Donghae dan Hyukjae akan selalu sama. Donghae hanya perlu berpikir positif untuk kedepannya tanpa perlu mengkhawatirkan hal sepele seperti hal yang membuat Donghae gelisah akhir-akhir ini. Mereka akan berpisah, dan Donghae harus yakin untuk tetap baik-baik saja, menempati janji mereka untuk kembali bersatu 2 tahun kemudian.

…TheEnd…

 **Maaf, seharusnya Nana update chapter ini malam kemarin. Tapi yang ada malah gak selesai-selesai karna Nana banyak menangis…. Hihi Nana masih anak kecil..**

 **Maaf juga kalau alurnya monoton, bergenre sedih dan gak ada feel… Nana masih maksain perasaan di chapter ini sperti chapter kemarin…**

 **Selamat Ulang Tahun Lee Donghae… dan… Selamat menjalankan kewajiban kalian Lee Hyukjae & Lee Donghae :)) Pergilah dengan berani dan kembalilah dengan selamat, kami akan setia menunggu.**

 **Nana udah rindu aja sama mereka, padahal sekarang itu bukan apa-apa daripada besok kedepannya.**

 **Jangan lupa Review dan terima kasih untuk kalian yang review di chapter sebelumnya... :))**

 **15102015**


End file.
